tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
The Heartlands of Laputa
Also called the "crystal people" and the "living stones," Laputians are a unique and strange race of humanoids who live to serve and protect the Mother Stone that first gave rise to their race on Tirisea. __TOC__ Quick Facts * National Language: Canticum * Government: Theocracy * Current Leader: High Tender Heliod Hastas * Land (climate): Sunken Rainforest (tropical, wet) * Demographics (includes visitors): ** 70% Laputi ** 12% Dwarves ** 10% Orcs ** 6% Sun Elves ** 2% Others Geography The land of Laputa was once a rich rainforest a few miles from the beach, but it was cut, cleared, and mined clean by a long ago neighboring nation of humans now scattered and forgotten. Along with their dissemblance, their structures fell over time, including a dam holding back the sea water. The ocean flooded back to its original place, sinking the tall trees in saltwater, allowing only the most porous to remain. The Laputi structures did not fall to the ocean, as they were crafted expertly and carefully, as well as being imbibed with magic. The caverns dug by the miners were flooded and forgotten, home to sea creatures and the Catacombs. There are several buildings and sections of the outlying towns that are completely submerged, but the magic of the Laputians afford them with the ability to breathe by special chokers that are free to the public and crafted by the Crystal Academy. The Laputians swim alongside the sea creatures as they move about town, living peacefully with their neighbors, and carry on their business. There are several tall spires around all of the Heartlands, some in town and some on the outskirts of their territory, each with a thick cable leading up into the clouds. The cables anchor the capitol, the Flying Castle of Laputa, and provide access for the Laputians to enter their most sacred place: the home of the Mother Stone. Descriptive Passage The humid air of the rainforest hangs around you heavily, making the air almost too wet to breathe; thick dark green foliage drapes in every direction, broken up only by the slender white trunks and branches of foreign trees and a splash of brilliantly colored flowers. A distant trickling can be heard – there are many streams and waterfalls in the surrounding area, all running in the same direction, leading you to the ocean, which stretches out as far as the eye can see. Rising out of the clear, blue water, nestled among the shockingly white sand (made from crushed up dead coral) are brightly colored rooftops and marble towers. You can see, through the clear water, buildings submerged beneath, their sidewalks populated with the shadows of dolphins, stingrays, jellyfish, various types of colorful tropical fish, and the occasional blue shark (look it up, it’s cute) as well as the scuttling bodies of crabs, snails, and octopi alongside swimming Laputians. There is a large, circular shadow that spreads across the center of this city proper, and hanging, as if suspended, is Laputa’s flying castle. From the ground, it simply looks like a massive, sleek, half circle of metal and stone among the low-hanging clouds. Inside the city: rotating walls made of stone and gold; two main rings that rotate in opposition to one another, and one ring that is perfectly still. The buildings on the castle are more ornate and decorated with jewels and stained glass. Tapestries of the flag hang about everywhere. History The Mother Stone It is told among the Laputians, the Crystal People of the flying castle, that one of the neighboring Human nations had a small mining outpost in the forest and through their tinkering they unearthed a cavernous section lined with gems and other precious stones. The people prospered and sent their earnings home. After a few years, the mines seemed to have been pitted completely and many of the miners returned home. Only a few stragglers remained, hopeful that a new vein in the mine would be found. For a time, they mined with hope, but soon – among their supplies – that dwindled as a harsh winter began. Those that had not starved or froze to death in the night took shelter deep within the mines. It was on one of these endless nights that one miner, Adavian Foss, found a previously unmapped tunnel in the mines. A warming red glow emitted from within the tunnel, drawing Adavian further and further within until he found The Mother Stone, an enormous, pulsing heart stone. When Adavian touched the stone, he felt another consciousness enter his mind and whisper to him. In his greed, he tried to dig out The Mother Stone on his own, not alerting his friends who awaited him. After three days and nights, Adavian was no closer to unearthing the prize. Finally, he gave in and went back to his friends, who were huddled around a dimming fire, starving and exhausted. He enlisted their help, and once again attacked the heart stone. They dug around The Mother Stone until they had exposed nearly half of her girth, when one human, a woman named Vivane Miller, struck the stone with her pick-ax. A shrill ring emitted from the blow and an energy blast knocked the miners back. Another gust was discharged and slammed them against the rocky cavernous walls; after the second emission, The Mother Stone stilled and waited, hoping that the humans would cease the violence. The humans stood up and organized another wave, this time seeking to break the heart stone into many salvageable pieces. The Mother Stone slammed the humans down with energy waves until most of them no longer moved. But Vivane was still standing; a shovel in her hands, and charged at the stone. As the shovel neared, The Mother Stone glowed brightly. A hand twisted out from the foggy surface of the raw gem as if it were liquid. Soon, a whole figure emerged, and the First Born Laputi stood against the thieving humans. It is said that his forehead, throat, and arms were decorated with vivid diamonds. Using the power of the heart stones imbedded in his skin, he laid waste among the humans, defeating them easily. The First Born left those who surrendered and the children alive and cared for them until winter faded. Once the frost abated, he used the magic bestowed on him to wipe their memories and sent them back to their kingdom. First-Born Leaders The First Born alone tended to The Mother Stone for many years, but grew lonely. The heart stone felt his solitude and gave him The Second Born, a female comprised of dark skin decorated by wise green jade stones. She named the First Born, Prince Diamond and called herself Lady Jade. Together, they began to build. They built for years from stone and gem, a great and empty city. The landscape around them changed, the forest becoming flooded as ancient human dams weakened. Soon, water flowed around them, waterlogging the forest up to the canopy with clear water. Only the most porous trees survived: trees with white trunks and curving, geometric branches which bloomed purple star flowers. The Prince and Lady Jade did not want the salt to damage The Mother Stone, so using magic and the knowledge given to them, they built a sanctuary for The Mother Stone. The Sanctuary uses the heart stone’s power to lift and elevate the center of their city above the water. The rest of the city was built well so that the towers and smaller buildings can withstand the erosion of the salt and once the openings were sealed, they were water tight. The Two Hundred Although the Prince and Lady Jade were content with one another’s company they longed for more Living Stones, as they called themselves, to populate their city and to help tend The Mother Stone. During their building, they found and collected many precious and semi-precious gemstones. They brought them to The Mother Stone, hoping that she would bestow bodies to them, or sentience to them, but the stones remained cold. The Prince touched The Mother Stone and listened to her wise words: there could only ever be two hundred Laputians born from her at one time, as that remains the extent of the heart stone’s ability to support her children. If they wanted to truly build a great civilization, they would need to continue to procreate on their own. So it was that The Mother Stone flowed energy through each one of the precious stones brought to her by her children, sinking them deep into the caverns, growing bodies for them with her magical energy, knitting together their minds until they were whole, and they dug their way out of the stone, into the sunlight. Prince Diamond and Lady Jade were joined by their one hundred and ninety-eight siblings, who were from then on called “Mother Born.” They spent many years teaching them to control their powers, utilize their knowledge for the betterment of the city, and to tenderly care for The Mother Stone. Prince Diamond and Lady Jade are mythical figures who disappeared into time, their endings unknown. However, there are only 198 currently living Motherborn in the capitol city of Laputa, so many believe that they are out in the world, two lovers (a bonded pair) searching for other sentient heart stones to bring home to Mother. Religion There are two main schools of thought that could be considered the “religion” of Laputians, as the other races would view it, but the crystal people do not view it as theology, rather a dissection of nature. The clerics, priests, and druids pay tribute and show their love for the Mother Stone in very different ways. The clerics and priests show their faith and connection by tending the stone, polishing her and feeding her their essence each day. The druids display their belief by collecting gemstones and bringing them to the Mother Stone, as they view all gems and jewels as living beings. The druids believe that the Mother Stone is connected to nature and that all other gems have this kinetic, perhaps sentient, being; many Laputians, despite whether they hold this as truth, often wear lots of jewelry and will never turn a gem or jewel away, no matter the quality. If given a gem by another, whether a fellow living stone or another race, it is considered a great honor, even if the quality could be wanting. Holidays and Rituals * Harvest of Hearts: all Laputians journey, in single file, up to the capitol and place their bare palms or press their lips against the polished Mother Stone, welcoming her singing voice in their minds and giving her some of their essence. This gift of essence is one that leaves Laputians tired afterwards, but it is not deadly to them, as they can replenish their psychic energy relatively quickly. Other rituals include placing gems, either unused or belonging to passed on Laputians, around the bottom of the Mother Stone in her chamber. * The Day of Stonesong: On this day, once a year, the peoples of Laputa and The Great Trench come together as one in celebration of the Pact of Stone, a treaty of alliance and allegiance forged one thousand years ago, when both were newly emerging nations. On this day, the delicacies of both cultures are served, there are fairs in the streets, parades of color, and many, many songs are sung. It is customary on this day for Laputians to wear dwarven attire and to display at least one body gem aside from their lapis vitas and lapis merveille as a sign of trust. Government The Laputa practice a theocracy of sorts, following the will of the Mother Stone, whose voice is given to the High Tender. The only difference is that their “god” is a living gemstone, who they can see, hear, and touch (probably taste and smell, but that would be frowned upon) and they therefore do not view the Mother as a “deity,” but rather a benevolent parent. When the last High Tender passed on, the Mother Stone handpicked his successor on the next Harvest of Hearts, as she seeks one whose heart is free of malice or greed, who holds a deep desire to care for her and all of Laputikind. In some ways, the government could almost be viewed as a communistic society, but many outsiders would see it as a theocracy, as they view the Mother Stone as a myth, since the Laputians forbid the eyes of another race to gaze upon the Mother for fear that greed will make them mad with desire. Leadership The head of the nation, The High Tender, lives in the capitol off of the Mother’s Chamber. The Mother’s Chamber is an enormous, dark space which is occupied by the Mother Stone in all her glowing glory. There are many precious stones deposited all around her by her many children as offerings and memorials. There are two sets of stairs that lead up to the Mother Stone’s polished surface: one for the public, and one for the High Tender, which leads back to the Tender’s room; the room is elegant marble with two large windows and fluttering tapestries. The current High Tender is Heliod Hastas, a male Laputian with brown skin, golden hair and eyes; his stone of life is a large citrine, his mind stone a large black pearl joined by several pearls on his forehead, and several aquamarines along the backs of his hands. He is the first non-Motherborn High Tender in history. There were only three before him. He is an excellent leader, guiding his people with compassion, never changing the Mother’s message with his own desires or devices. He is known for his decision to erect a tall tower on the outskirts of their lands and open a teleportation portal to the other nations, though it is heavily monitored, and travelers must have proper paperwork in order to be able to enter the city. He took over the position twenty-two years ago when his bonded mate, a notable priest and the High Tender for the last 800 years, Adelon Motherborn, fulfilled the duty of being a Mother to Heliodor’s children. Before Adelon, there was Vendaline Motherborn, and Prince Diamond himself. The Council of Mothers The council is comprised of “failed” mothers, Laputians who laid their lives down to welcome their offspring, but were found infertile. They are seen as wise and sorrowful. To enter this council, the Laputian must fulfill the following criteria: be part of a mated sparked pair, have suffered a miscarriage or been declared infertile by the High Tender, be at least 30 years of age, finished their two years of service to The Mother Stone, and have been declared “fit to rule” by the Mother Stone herself. The council currently seats three members: # Landenite Esteor is the eldest council member at the age of 253 years old. She is infertile, but runs an organization that cares for children whose Tenders have passed on prematurely, and provides goods to needy households. (Mind Stone: Apatite, Stone of Life: Beryl, Other Body Stones: several agates on her legs, and one pearl in her ear). # Trinia Rellado a “failed” mother three times over at the tender age of 62, she is a fierce female who never forgets a slight, or indiscretion, no matter how small. (Mind Stone: Chalcedony, Stone of Life: Howelite, Other Body Stones: six kyanite on both arms). # Gully Cesspire is the most recently seated on the council, over much debate, as she has never miscarried nor is infertile, but rather “widowed” as her mate, another female Laputi, was killed during their travels to other lands for her body stones. Structure The Flying Castle capital city is divided into several districts based on trade, career. and proximity to the Mother Stone. The clerics and priests live in the center (Laputi only, no exceptions); in the second ring there is a teleportal for the Great Trench lapidem (dwarves) only as well as notable places such as The Mother’s House (church/hospital) and the Hall of Fallen Mothers (memorial) as well as the jewelers, metal-workers, bards, and artists of Laputa; the third ring has the crystal academy, residential areas and shops, as well as an embassy (the Cultural Center) for Mura'kesz, Great Trench, and Crag (the only nationalities allowed on the Flying Castle); on the outer walls are Laputian soldiers, scouts, military training facilities, and a handful of Orcish soldiers loyal to Laputa. Down below, amid the sunken city, are all other homes, the briny, farmlands, the catacombs, and other merchant districts. Many of the “Mother Born” are given shelter on the Flying Castle itself, though many elect to live on the ground as well. Upper level clerics and other magic users also call the Flying Castle Laputa home. The rest of the Laputian people live in the submerged homes on the sandy floor of the ocean, though the depths of the main city proper is only about 20’ deep, so sunlight reaches them easily. There are a few homes on the outskirts of the city that go as deep as 50’, but no more than that. Thin, white trees with porous bark grow out of the sand and their flowering canopies hang above the water, the star shaped purple blossoms floating overhead and spiraling downwards in the water like rain. Wealth is not as much an issue in the Heartlands than in other nations, as Laputians view wealth as communal between their nation, and do not really have or maintain the concept of private possession; rather, it is a public sense of possession, and sharing comes easily to the Laputi. Whether this trait comes from their Mother Stone origins, or is just something that formed over time, this ideology is bred into all Laputians (see “Culture” for more on this). The only object the Laputians do not gift easily are precious gemstones and jewels of high quality. These prized items are traded and bargained for with favors and services, as they’re necessary for the growth of individual Laputi in terms of power, as well as vital for reproduction. Landmarks # The Capitol: The Flying Castle Laputa (Castellum)--This is definitely the most notable landmark, and it’s pretty easy to see why it’s famous: it flies. Tethered by several cords, held by towers and spires all throughout the heartlands, the castle drifts loftily above all of Laputa. The only way into this mythic capitol is to hover over the cables and skim upwards, using the Laputian-born ability of “flight,” though it only allows most to go up a few feet from the ground. The cables provide a foundation for them to hover, making the journey upwards easy enough. There are many defenses to keep intruders, namely all non-Laputians, out of this precious city. If the cables were cut, it is likely that the castle would drift off on its own, sliding silently through the clouds. This castle is powered by the Mother Stone’s ability, and protected by a series of mechamagical rotating walls that hold guard stations, watch towers, and catapults.Inside these rotating walls is a serene city of white buildings with colorful doors and roofs, populated mostly by Motherborns and a few select others. # The Crystal Academy: 'It is up to a child's Tender to provide them with their history, to acclimate them socially, and to take them to visit The Mother Stone annually for the city celebration. The Tender is the child’s mentor and guide until they reach ten years of age, at which time they are sent to the Crystal Academy, which is where all young Laputians go to learn their heritage, powers, and abilities.The Laputi attend the Crystal Academy from ages 10 to 17 for basic education. For the first year, the students live in the Academy in barracks placed in order by their social ranks. The barracks are separated by majors. They learn about the surrounding nations, physics, science, magic, and history. The growing Laputi take many classes in order to find and nurture their natural talents. They study fighting, singing, magic, and the religion of The Mother Stone among others. In their last year of Crystal Academy, the Laputi have a choice to either end their education or move onto a trade or career; or they can extend their education to their mid-20’s for a Masters in Magical Learning (for wizards, druids, and mages) or a Degree of Devotion (for clerics). # '''The Convent of the Coer: '''This is where all clerical training is conducted. The Convent usually has very strict standards, as it is a much more specialized form of training, which emphasizes the teachings and preservation of ''Viti. There is also a treatment center, which is free to all, where the clerical students can practice their healing, both magical and non-magical, one the needy. Unlike the Crystal Academy, all acolytes are grouped together, stripped of class and title, and live as one. Each is assigned a mentor, who oversees their education, and introduces them to Viti as a devotee upon graduation. # '''The Briny, the submerged sections of Laputa, where shoppers, merchants, and general residents live. # The Catacombs, the long sunken mines where the Mother Stone once resided, and the burial place of all passed on Laputi who die within the heartlands. # Pair Hall, an elegant and minimalist hall where bonded mated pairs can celebrate their union with all those around them. # The Mother’s House, where graduate clerics and priests continue their studies and aide the public # The Hall of Fallen Mothers, where all the past Mothers who sacrifice themselves for the future of their people are commemorated with statues and busts in their images # Cultural Center and Embassy, where all visiting races are escorted once they get through the teleportation process, and often stay in communal hostels on that property. Diplomatic meetings are hosted here, and Orcs and Dwarves have their own sections. # The Sunset Hall of Song: The most recent landmark in Laputa, this performance hall houses all Mura’kesz Bards and Lore-Gatherers for free room and board, to encourage their travel to Laputa. This hall is grand, decorated lavishly, and built for acoustic perfection. It is one of very few halls built around the world where Sun Elf Bards will regularly perform outside of their native lands. # The Sea Spire, where criminals are interred. # Library, a sunken but water-tight building that houses many scrolls and texts from around the world. # Pearl, Kelp, and Fish Farms, which sustain the people as well as the economy. Military The Laputi do not like violence, and prefer diplomatic tactics, but will not hesitate to rise against any enemy if prompted in order to defend their Mother. The Laputi have excellent warriors and military strategists who have studied the wars of men, elf, dwarf, and orc. They have a navy which prevents unauthorized or unwanted ships from wandering into their territory. They also have the advantage of flight: their airships have proved an excellent intimidation tactic. The Laputi are known for their magical abilities and are not shy to demonstrate their powers. When previously threatened, the heart stone has caused earth quakes with its energy pulses. The head of the military branch is a female Laputi named Morganite Cassery who has obsidian black skin, burnt cat’s eye orange eyes, and long braided white hair. She has several diamonds on her arms, rubies along her collarbone, an alexandrite as a mind stone, and an emerald as a stone of life. Magic Magic permeates every part of the Laputi life, especially considering their origins, and well, their flying castle. The Laputi are also known for their mechamagic technology, especially the floating technique which holds up their enormous city. They have small sections that float alongside the city (see the photo uploaded), though those houses and sections of town are often home to professional mechamagic technicians and great wizards. There are also many mechamagical machines that work alongside the golems, ranging from: mechanized carriages, robotic figures to farm, alarm systems on the outskirts of the water, swimming machines that help Laputi move through and defend the depths surrounding their homes, even some innovations simply for entertainment such as recording machines (they love music), small dancing robots (the size of your hand), mechanized animal figurines, and many other strange technology. Law and Crime There are golems made of clay and packed sand that cater to labor, cleaning, and occasionally mind the kelp fields. There are golems made of hard, spiky coral and poisonous anemone that patrol the borders of their territory, reporting and attacking dangerous outsiders whether they’re human or shark. If the golem sees a mortal humanoid, they are instructed to warn the intruder before becoming hostile, as the Laputi prefer peaceful negotiations. Those who break laws are punished strictly, as order is paramount to the function of Laputa. The death penalty is not given lightly, especially to Laputi, but can be an option if the offense is violent or heinous enough; all severe punishments are reviewed by the High Tender and the Council of Mothers before being carried out. Lawbreakers pending decisions are kept in the Sea Spire. Ever the story of Adavian is present in Laputi minds when dealing with the other mortal races. It is all too common that Laputi are murdered for their jeweled bodies. Those that commit such acts are labeled as “Sons of Adavian,” or “Daughters of Vivane,” and are punished with a death sentence (see “History--The Mother Stone" above for references). Trade Main Exports Coral, fish, and other gifts from the sea that other nations could not easily gather. There is a pearl field in one of the districts, and the “imperfect” pearls by Laputi standards (which are extremely high) are exported to other nations as well. They have kelp fields, and fish farms. Main Imports There is a high demand for the import of precious and semi-precious gemstones and jewels; there are remnants of the old mines below the city, deep underground, but few Laputi bother to travel to those depths, though there is still a relatively large deposit, when they can simply exchange coin. Social Norms Laputi believe in open sharing, meaning that there is no real idea of possession in their culture. Everything they do and have is for one another, and the Mother, so “owning” anything more than the jewels and gems on their bodies is relatively foreign. They willingly share and offer items without an exchange between themselves, though it is polite to gift something back, even if it is trivial. They do understand commerce and coin, but mostly only apply to between Laputi and other races only. A Laputi would give you the shirt off of their back and take a button in exchange with pleasure, even issuing a heartfelt “thank you,” in return. This results in them being poor liars and hagglers, but excellent friends and diplomats. Their clothing and art theme is Persian and Traditional Turkish as well as Indian in fashion: modest, long draping clothes; intricate patterns; less skin shown than most others races. Their outfits are often complete with scarves over their heads and often some ornate head jewelry, tiaras, or full veils in order to disguise their body stones. Motherborn “Motherborn” is a term among the Laputi that refer to a special part of the population – 200 Laputi, to be exact. These Laputi are considered upper class and more powerful, as they are made by the Mother Stone herself, and were not reproduced by a mated pair of Laputi. Those that are Motherbon are often “Tended” by other Motherborns and parented by the whole community, as they are seen as the most precious gift, a symbol of their heritage and prosperity. Attitudes of the General Populace The overall sense in the city would be: harmonious almost eerie unity, a streak of inquisitive nature, and a lack of personal space, as the Laputi are friendly, curious, and warm. For all accounts, they are truthful to a fault, often saying blunt statements that would be considered impolite to other races. They can be a little distant or lofty when feeling socially awkward or hurt, if they don’t outright call you out on being a jerk. They ask bold questions and have an insatiable thirst for experience and knowledge. Because of their intense curiosity for new things, travel is among the highest pleasures, but one rarely pursued because of their fear of the other, greedier races. Other races might feel as though they were in the presence of very bubbly, oddly intelligent children. Their moods shift easily, especially if offense is offered. Their temper is as fierce as their sunny disposition. They feel their emotions to the fullest, and rarely hide that fact. Laputi are loyal to their family and friends, relishing in the connection found between these relationships. They take romance very seriously, as it often results in a future with: pregnancy and their inevitable death. It is not difficult to seduce a Laputi, as their views on sex and sexuality are very loose and casual, but it is incredibly difficult to have a Laputi fall in love with you. A Laputi can fall in love outside of a mated pair, but it is considered shameful (much like we treat people who cheat) as it is viewed as irresponsible, and insulting to your future mate, who your heart should be saved for. Most Laputi do not even consider interracial marriage as a possibility, as their mated pairs have always been to other Laputi, though in some extremely rare cases a Laputi has chosen a partner of a different race; these interracial couples are seen as unusual and futile, as they believe no other, save for a Laputi, has the devotion to be a Tender for children. Language The native tongue of the Laputi is called Canticum and it is one of music and song. The Mother Stone’s word are communicated in song (see “The Mother Stone” section above) and the base “language” of gemstones is one of melody, so it is only natural that the living stone emulates this base tongue as their means of communication. Every Laputi has a basic knowledge of musicality, and are rarely tone deaf (but it does happen); they are raised to sing first, speak later. As a result, they speak other common languages with pronounced annunciation, and have a penchant for poetic language. In their native language, the better the singer means the more charismatic the speaker. It should also be noted, for foreigners, that inflection can drastically change the meaning of words and combined phrases. One of the few races who have managed to navigate the complex and beautiful linguistics of the Laputi are the Mura'kesz Bards and Lore-Gatherers. Non-residents The demographics in the Heartlands and in the floating capitol of Laputa is almost entirely Laputi, mostly because the conditions are too harsh for the more delicate races, but also partly due to the mistrust of the greed of others. The Laputi tend to be most wary of humans, given their past history, but are cautious upon new meetings. Once warmed up, though, they make for energetic companions and ask many questions, especially if their new friends are brightly colored or adorned, which make the Laputi feel at home. It takes a lot of time to gain the trust of a Laputi, but not much time to gain their congeniality. If an outsider were lucky enough to be taken in for study among the magical magisters of the Crystal Academy, or taken under the wing of the Cultural Center, they would return home talking about the beauty and hospitality of the bejeweled Laputi. The crystal people are very warm and welcoming – that, coupled with their curiosity makes them a very interactive host who would seek to befriend and learn about any new neighbors. Perhaps a secondary characteristic would be the landscape – miles of serene, clear ocean, with white marble buildings submerged and spiraling towers of alabaster curling ever upwards only to rise into the clouds where the shadow of the flying castle looms. Outsiders are not allowed in the capitol city, unless on diplomatic or other extremely important business approved by the High Tender and Council of Mother, so they would not have too many stories about the mythical heart stone. Category:Nations